


Truth Serum

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Endless Roadtrip, M/M, Multi, OT4, once again abusing the logical limits of status effects, pray for my dumb brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis gets hit with a literal truth serum which would be fine if Noctis didn't have quite so much to say about his attractive team of retainers. The guys, to their credit, try not to take advantage but there's a considerable elephant in the room. D-does Noctis want to fuck all of them?





	Truth Serum

Noctis doesn’t like caves. He doesn’t like fucking goblins hurling little vials of shit at him. He especially doesn’t like fighting his way out of a dungeon after spending three hours fighting his way into said dungeon. He just wants to go back to camp, curl up on the pile of blankets in the tent, and eat something fucking delicious.

But, no, some fucking goblin bursts out of nowhere, lobs a vial at him, and promptly shrieks while Gladio disconnects its head from its body. Noctis fails back and scrubs his eyes trying to make sure he didn’t get any glass or whatnot in them.

“Noct!” Ignis reaches him first while Gladio maims the goblin. “Are you alright?”

“Ugh,” Noctis scrubs at his neck and arms, “it’s all over me!”

“How do you feel?” Ignis frets. “Dizzy or…?”

“Just gross!” Noctis fusses.

“Well let’s just hope it didn’t have a status effect,” Ignis sighs, helping him back onto his feet.

“Probably goblin piss,” Gladio sniggers, heroics suspended for the moment now Noctis isn’t actively dying.

“Ew!” Prompto scrunches up his nose.

“They’re not going to put it in a bottle, Gladio,” Noctis huffs.

“Smells like goblin piss,” Gladio grins wickedly.

“Ugh…” Noctis tries to paw it off but the vials thoroughly soaked his skin and clothes at this point. Gods there’s so much of it… how did it get everywhere so quickly?

“We’ll get you back to camp and you can wash off,” Ignis placates. “Are you sure you don’t need a potion or an antidote?”

“Princess is fine,” Gladio snorts. “No point wasting a potion. He’s just being dramatic.”

“Jerk,” Noctis huffs.

“So dramatic, so—” Gladio starts to tease.

“So hurt!” Noctis counters stubbornly.

“Oh?” Gladio perks. “Well if you’re _hurt_—”

“No! No! Gladio put me down!” Noctis shrieks as his Shield hefts him over his shoulder.

Gladio just laughs and bounces him on his shoulder. Noctis groans, slapping his back roughly, and Ignis looks exasperated but doesn’t chide Gladio to put Noctis down the whole walk back to the car.

Noctis and Prompto are loaded into the backseat and Noctis sniffs his shirt warily as Ignis puts the Regalia into drive. Yeah, definitely smells like goblin piss. Noctis winces and drops his collar. He tries to sit with it for a moment, the haven isn’t far, but it just feels so sticky…

Noctis pulls his shirt over his head and Prompto whistles low.

“Strip tease,” Prompto chirps.

“Don’t you dare—”

Prompto has already snapped the photo.

“Iggy,” Noctis sighs, “if we ever get the throne back—”

“I assure you I will melt every SD card Prompto has from this road trip.” Ignis promises sagely.

“Aw!” Prompto sulks. “Why you gotta kill my candid shots, Iggy?”

“Some things, Prompto, ought never see the light of day.” Ignis counters sternly.

“These are strictly for personal use,” Prompto assures, “family photo album stuff. Never to see glossy magazine pages.”

“As comforting as that is in theory—”

“Personal use, eh?” Gladio teases.

Prompto turns beet red instantly and starts to stutter through a high-pitched answer. Ignis just sighs and lets them act out the rigmarole. 

“Bet you’ve got a few of Cindy, eh big boy?” Gladio continues to needle.

“I-I would never look at Miss Cindy that way!” Prompto yelps. “Noct, back me up here.”

“I wouldn’t really mind if you jacked off to photos of me,” Noctis admits.

There’s an audible beat of silence as Ignis lurches the Regalia to a stop a little rougher than was strictly necessary.

Noctis’ brain takes a split second but then he computes….

He just said that.

He just said that_ out loud_.

“I-I’m going to wash off!” Noctis fumbles, scrambling out the car and barrelling towards the river on the other side of the haven. He doesn’t even bother to close the door to the back seat just legs it through the grass.

Noctis kicks off his clothes quickly and dunks himself hard in the cold water of the river. The sun is starting to descend, creeping down towards sunset, and Noctis needs something, anything, to kill the boiling blush eating his face.

Why would he say that out loud?

Noctis thinks things, sure. He’s twenty and surrounded by handsome men with only a tentative grip on his heterosexuality but that doesn’t mean he should say those things._ Ever_. He should never ever say those things.

Noctis wasn’t even thinking. He just opened his mouth and it tumbled out. Maybe he could’ve passed it off as a joke if he’d thought about it a little more? Maybe if his brain was working he could’ve made it a jab at Prompto but, nope, Noctis just word vomited something horrendously inappropriate all over the conversation.

Noctis has been trained, his entire life, to curb his tongue. Noctis thinks plenty of things he would normally never confess, not even under threat of torture, and he’s a reserved person. He doesn’t like sharing his innermost thoughts. It doesn’t come naturally. He’s bad at expressing his feelings at the best of times. But, apparently, today he’s just blurting out bad ideas for no reason? Fuck. He’s been on the road too long.

Noctis dunks himself in the river, scrubbing off whatever traces of the vial haven’t already sunk into his skin, and pushes back up through the water a touch breathlessly. His heart is still pounding. Okay, fuck, he needs to watch his mouth. At least he doesn’t smell like goblin piss anymore.

“Hey! Princess!”

Noctis turns, spotting Gladio on the riverbank.

“Clean clothes.” Gladio demonstrates. “And a towel.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replies weakly.

“Iggy’s going to start on dinner,” Gladio grunts, “don’t take too long, yeah?”

“Yeah, right,” Noctis nods.

Gladio will be keeping an eye open. Noctis is never really allowed out of range of his retainers. Gladio will be keeping an eagle eye on the proceedings in the river even if he claims he’s not. He’ll make sure Noctis doesn’t get attacked or kidnapped or whatever happens to princes out here. Still, it’s nice to pretend at privacy.

Noctis dries himself off quickly once Gladio is out of sight. Slipping into comfier clothes for the night Noctis is sure Ignis made the selection. Noctis runs a hand through his hair, scoops up his dirty clothes from the grass, and ambles back up the slope to the haven.

Prompto is very pointedly looking at his camera and nothing else when Noctis returns. Their eyes meet, just for a second, and they both jerk away like they’ve been stung.

Noctis makes a beeline to dump his clothes in the bag Iggy keeps organized for such things so they can do laundry at their next hotel stay. Ignis is cooking and, keen to forget he said anything so fucking stupid, Noctis puts himself in Ignis’ orbit.

“That smells good…” Noctis murmurs.

“You certainly smell better too,” Ignis grins softly. “Won’t be long now. I hope you’re hungry.”

“Staving.” Noctis swears. “Thanks Iggy.”

“Someone’s got to feed you,” Ignis chuckles. “Apparently I’m the only one qualified for the job.”

Noctis laughs weakly, leaning into Ignis’ side casually. Ignis is safe. Ignis doesn’t misinterpret things and Ignis knows how to take secrets to the grave. 

“I love you so much,” Noctis finds himself sighing into Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis almost drops the tongs.

Noctis freezes.

Noctis fumbles back, lurching, hand in his hair. He didn’t just blurt that out, right?

Ignis coughs, spluttering on his own breath, evidently reeling.

“A-are you sure you’re alright, Noct?” Ignis manages, straightening his glasses in lieu of looking directly at him.

“Yep. Just fine.” Noctis yelps tensely. “Ignore me. I don’t know why I said that.”

“Yes, of course,” Ignis gathers himself, sounding tightly strung.

Noctis extracts himself and plonks himself down in a camping chair intent on keeping his mouth shut for the rest of the fucking night. Fuck. What is wrong with him? Yeah, just say all casual and dreamy that he loves Ignis. That’s totally normal. Oh god, he’s going to throw up. Yeah, sure, he loves Ignis but Ignis doesn’t need to hear that.

“Feeling better, dude?” Prompto extends the olive branch tentatively, pretending everything is normal.

“Yep, way better,” Noctis promises awkwardly, whipping out his phone and scrolling through notifications absently.

Maybe if he just avoids conversation outright that’ll help? Maybe if he just plays King’s Knight for an hour he’ll settle? He’s probably just exhausted. It’s not like he doesn’t mean what he’s saying. He means it a little too much. The problem is normally he wouldn’t say it at all. He is kind of living his high school wet dream on this road trip but he’s their prince and that means he’s got to keep things civil and G-rated. He’s on his way to his fucking wedding after all (provided that still happens once they take down the Niffs).

Noctis isn’t sure what’s happening. Its like as he thinks the thought it tumbles right out of his mouth. There’s not pause, no step between ‘_I thought the thing_’ and ‘_I am now saying the thing_’.

Noctis continues to scroll through his phone.

Where is Gladio anyway?

Gladio chooses that moment to emerge from tent in nothing but his unzipped jeans. He’s fucking bare foot. Noctis tries not to make a face. Sometimes he swears Gladio does this just to get under his skin. Either that or Gladio is so straight he doesn’t realize what he’s doing at all.

Gladio must catch his expression, which spells doom, because Gladio laughs and cocking his hip asks;

“What? Don’t like, Princess?”

Noctis tries very hard to stop himself, really he does, but the next words out of his mouth are the irredeemable;

“Fuck me up, Daddy.”

This time Ignis does drop the tongs.

Noctis slaps his hand over his mouth and pulling his legs up onto the chair tries not to turn six shades of red at once.

Gladio gapes at him, fumbles, is actually dumbstruck for once in his smug, stupid, life. It’d be satisfying if it wasn’t so mortifying.

Prompto’s jaw is on the ground.

“Noctis!” Ignis rounds, picking up the tongs. “What on Eos has come over you?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Noctis fumbles between his fingers, “I-I don’t know what’s wrong with m-me…”

Ignis is flushed but he very quickly morphs from bamboozled to actively concerned. Ignis turns off the burner on the camping stove and stalks into the fray. Noctis blinks at him, totally humiliated, and Ignis presses the back of his hand against Noctis’ forehead.

“You’ve got a temperature,” Ignis rues.

“St-status effect?” Prompto supposes dumbly.

“I’d say,” Ignis sighs. “Gladio, can you--?”

“On it,” Gladio manages tightly, rifling through their bags and containers to their item stash. “Antidote or Remedy?”

“Bring both,” Ignis decides.

Noctis is still not brave enough to take his hand away from his mouth but he lets Ignis smash the vials in his free hand. There’s a rush, a tingle, but Noctis doesn’t feel any different honestly.

“Did it work?” Prompto asks hesitantly.

“Only one way to find out, I guess,” Gladio supposes, scratching his chin.

“Gladio, please be—” Ignis begins.

“Noct, what’d you think of Aranae’s tits?”

Noctis doesn’t even have a chance to block this one.

“Prompto’s ass is way better.”

Noctis throws his hand back over his mouth.

Gladio laughs, kind of amused but also visibly horrified, and runs a hand through his hair.

Ignis groans and, taking off his glasses, pinches the bridge of his nose.

“We cannot take him into civilized company like this,” Ignis decides.

“Please tell me this is going to wear off?” Noctis panics.

“It has to be a status effect,” Ignis assures, “and all status effects wear off. It’ll be fine. We just… need to be mindful for a little while.”

“Is it like…” Prompto makes a vague gesture with his hands. “Is it like a lewdness spell or is it like… an _honesty _spell?”

Ignis’ hand shifts to rub his chin thoughtfully.

“Noct,” Ignis begins, “did you bribe Nyx Ulric into waylaying me when you were trying to sneak out of the citadel? When you were fourteen and you and Prompto wanted to go to that convention?”

“I didn’t bride him. He owed me a favor because I didn’t tell anyone I saw him sneaking the on duty Glaive beer at the Founder’s Day press event that year.” Noctis blurts out despite himself.

The boys gawk.

“Th-that sounds like an honesty spell,” Prompto yelps. “So does that mean Noct…?”

“We’re attractive it’s not rocket science,” Gladio grunts, and it would be a perfectly safe statement if he just left it there but Gladio has to ask fucking question and— “It’s just hormones, right Noct?”

“I want you to hold me while we sleep.” Noctis word vomits.

Noctis isn’t sure who blushes harder, Gladio or him.

Ignis buries his face in his hands.

“Wow, woah,” Prompto laughs breathlessly asking before Ignis can stop him; “so, like, you’ve got a crush on _all of us?_”

“In a perfect world we’d all live in a condo in Galdin with a Labrador and a baby.” Is how Noctis’ brain decides to put it. 

Okay now Ignis and Prompto are blushing too.

“_Fuck me,_” Gladio wheezes.

“Noctis seemingly can’t lie to us,” Ignis takes a deep breath, “so perhaps we should stop asking personal questions?”

“But shouldn’t we address the thing?” Prompto fidgets. “Like—I mean the elephant in the room is kind of _big_.”

“Perhaps we should, later, when Noctis can answer more civilly.”

“Oh fuck that,” Gladio shoves forward. “I’m not waiting till he can lie again. Noct, do you like Specs more than me?”

“Gladio!” Ignis fumbles indignantly.

Noctis tries to bite his fingers but the words come tumbling out before Ignis can save him.

“I love both of you more than I can physically handle.” Noctis blurts. “You’re two of my three favorite people. I hate disappointing you, rips me in pieces, and I try and pass it off as not an issue but I swoon whenever you’re sweet to me and it’s the only thing I want. I worry _you_ don’t like_ me_.”

The trio exchange a look.

Ignis folds his arms huffily but he’s blushing.

“Well?” Ignis needles. “Was that the answer you were hoping for, Gladiolus?”

“Would…?” Gladio glances sheepishly between them. “Would it be inappropriate to hug him right now?”

“I think we’re well past that.” Ignis snaps.

“Yeah but, like—”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Gladio, get in there,” Ignis groans exasperatedly.

Noctis has his face in his hands, is mortified, and Gladio ignores his fussing to heft him up in one smooth motion and sit back down with the prince caged in his arms and curled in his lap. Noctis groans, blushing so hard he’s sure he’s going to pop a vein, and tries very hard not to give into the way Gladio is cradling him.

“You mean the world to me,” Gladio grumbles. “You know that right? I know I pick on you but, like, you know I love you right…?”

“I worry I’m not good enough.” Noctis mumbles, not coming up out of his hands.

“We would die for you Noctis,” Ignis assures, “because you mean the world to all of us. Right gentlemen?”

“Yeah,” Gladio grunts, squeezing him tight.

“Selfish question,” Prompto raises his hand sheepishly. “Noct—”

“Prompto, I swear to every God—” Ignis starts.

“—do you really think I’m attractive? Like physically?”

“Prompto, I would walk barefoot over hot coals to eat your twink ass out in front of an audience.” Noctis replies, huffing and red. Some part of him says ‘fuck it’ at this point and he slumps entirely into Gladio’s arms letting his Shield hold him.

Prompto colors but his grin is dumb and satisfied.

“Are you even into guys?” Noctis challenges, throwing an arm around Gladio’s neck as the Shield very subtly tries to pretend he’s not nuzzling his temple.

“I—I’m into handsome, sweet, guys.” Prompto fumbles. “I’m not going to say no to a good option, dude.”

“If you’re both done?” Ignis sighs. The others, sheepish, wait for Ignis to chastise them but seemingly spurred on by the disaster they’re already elbows deep in Ignis starts a _full-fledged fucking confessional_. “Noctis, I feel awful thinking about you romantically. I worry it’s overstepping and taking advantage of your trust and—”

“Before we left Insomnia I very nearly had a deep and meaningful with you,” Noctis explains from under Gladio’s chin, “because I didn’t- still don’t- want to lose my virginity with a stranger who doesn’t love me like you do.”

Ignis turns so red it puts Prompto to shame.

Gladio wheezes tensely.

“That’s a lot,” Gladio murmurs.

There’s a pause, everyone waiting on Ignis to do something or say something or—

“Well now I _have_ to kiss him,” Ignis sighs hopelessly.

Noctis peaks out of Gladio’s neck for that, that’s for damn sure. Ignis bends by the camping chair Gladio’s currently monopolizing and cupping Noctis’ cheeks draws him closer out of Gladio’s arms. Noctis feels stupid, he’s not usually so forward, but Ignis presses their lips together firmly and stroking the Prince’s cheekbone pours a decades’ worth of adoration into a single demonstration. Noctis tosses both arms around his neck and Ignis’ kiss turns a little more intense, like he never wants to let go, until eventually they run out of air and have to pause.

Ignis presses their foreheads together and Noctis keeps his eyes closed and—

Prompto whistles.

“_Holy shit._”

“Ditto,” Gladio whispers.

“Is it just me or is that totally hot…?” Prompto asks tentatively.

“Totally fucking hot.” Gladio agrees, hands on Noctis’ waist to steady him.

“Iggy can I kiss Noct too?” Prompto bounces.

Ignis snorts, nuzzling Noctis.

“Ask him nicely.” Ignis orders, standing back gently, hands leaving Noctis’ face only at the last possible moment.

“Noct—” Prompto starts in a rush.

“Fuck, yes, you tiny blonde bimbo.” Noctis snorts.

Prompto surges forward and Noctis buries both hands in Prompto’s thick golden hair. Prompto’s lips are somehow softer than Ignis’ but Prompto’s mouth is way rougher, keener, and there’s something innately sloppy about how Prompto kisses. Its totally endearing. Noctis pushes back into it wetly. He leans so far forward Gladio has to hold his waist tighter so he doesn’t fall right off the chair.

Prompto falls back, breathless, and looks like he might swoon. Prompto laughs, dumb and cute, and Noctis starts to laughs right back but—

Gladio pulls Noctis back into his chest.

Gladio doesn’t ask to kiss him.

Gladio burns down into him. He’s more experienced, like Ignis, but he kisses like he’s going to eat Noctis alive and Noctis tangles one hand in his hair and presses up into him trying to match his intensity. They give each other a lot of crap but they adore each other in their own stupid way and Noctis has never felt more wanted, more accepted, by Gladio than right this second.

Gladio must look like he’s about to crush the prince because Ignis’ hand touches Gladio’s arm, around Noctis shoulder, and Gladio eases his grip just a fraction but doesn’t stop kissing until they’re wet and suffocating.

“I think we should go lie down.” Gladio rumbles.

“That’s a big step, Gladio.” Ignis warns.

“I’m about to fucking lose it,” Gladio replies in the same somber tone.

“There’s also the rest of us to consider.” Ignis reminds. “I can tell we all want Noctis to feel—”

“We’re all stupidly handsome and lovable,” Gladio grunts. “We’re basically living like an old married quad already. What more to you want from me, Iggy?”

“Personally,” Prompto interjects, “I wouldn’t mind spreading my kisses around right now. Because I, for one, am getting very hot and bothered and I’ve always wondered what an Ignis kiss would feel like and Gladio’s got such big hands and—”

“Alright, everyone in the tent.” Ignis orders.

Prompto whoots.

Gladio lifts Noctis into his arms and fucking carries him, full princess style, to the tent. Noctis wants to pretend he doesn’t like it but its super hot and he keeps nipping and kissing at Gladio’s jaw.

The tent is sort of one large pile of blankets. Gladio sets him down in the heap and Prompto practically dive bombs down next to him. Prompto’s arm hooks around his neck, dragging him into another sloppy, sincere, kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than lips. Noctis rolls into Prompto, arms wrapping around him, stroking his thick blonde hair, grabbing his ass…

“I want to kiss every stupid freckle on your face,” Noctis growls over Prompto’s giggle.

“Tell me we have condoms?” Gladio hisses to Ignis.

“My bag, inside pocket,” Ignis grunts, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Always prepared, this is why I love you,” Gladio laughs, audibly slapping Ignis’ ass.

Ignis just snorts.

Noctis hands are wandering on their own, seemingly possessed. He’s under Prompto’s shirt, feeling Prompto’s pert little nipples harden for him, and Prompto is purring and mewling the whole way through. Prompto kisses his nose, his cheekbones, his mouth… Prompto wants to imprint himself in Noctis’ skin it feels like.

“I want to crash the party.” Gladio murmurs.

“They’ll be perfectly fuckable all night, let them finish,” Ignis snorts, “come kiss me?”

“Fuck _yes_.” Gladio growls.

Noctis laughs, ignoring them for now, and helps Prompto weasel out of his shirt properly so he can start leaving thick, dark red-blue, hickeys on Prompto’s neck. Prompto laughs, squirming under him, and makes a token show of resistance.

“Dude, everyone will see!” Prompto half protests, half moans.

“Good,” Noctis purrs, sucking at the junction of his shoulder and squeezing his hip.

“Hnn Noct…” Prompto arches, hooking one skinny leg around Noctis hips. “You, um….?”

“Hmm?” Noctis lifts his head.

“Do you want fuck me?” Prompto offers.

“_Absolutely,_” Noctis hisses, rolling his hips down.

“How do—?” Prompto fumbles. “Have you…?”

“Uh…” Noctis wavers, just for a second, lifting his head.

“If you’ll permit us to assist, Highness?” Ignis purrs.

“Y-yeah,” Noctis nods from on top of Prompto. “Please?”

“Gladio, if you’ll…?” Ignis gestures, pulling a bottle of lubricant out of his bottomless bag.

“On it,” Gladio assures, stealing one last, deep, kiss from Ignis before crawling over to the younger boys. “Noct, Princess, give me Prom for a minute?”

“But—” Noctis starts to fluster.

“I’ll give him back to you,” Gladio assures wickedly, “just gotta stretch him open a little first.”

Prompto turns five shades of red but as Noctis sits back between his legs the blonde lets Gladio pull him back into his grasp. Noctis watches, bewitched, as Gladio spreads Prompto, pulling his pants off and groping his ass and—

Ignis’ hands find Noctis’ waist. Noctis startles, glancing back, but willingly lets Ignis pull him into his lap. Ignis helps him pull his shirt off, the advisor’s hands mapping every inch of his waist and ribcage, while Gladio swirls his tongue at Prompto’s hole and Prompto makes the lewdest noise Noctis has ever heard behind the knuckles shoved in his mouth.

“Let’s get you ready too, hm?” Ignis chuckles, unbuckling Noctis’ pants and helping his prince ease everything off till he’s entirely naked.

Noctis can feel Ignis’ bare chest against his back so that’s kind of reassuring but he still feels totally, dangerously, naked when Ignis pulls his knees apart and drags his hands along Noctis’ inner thighs. Noctis hisses, head falling back. Ignis touches him like every miniscule inch is precious and hot. It’s exactly what Noctis always imagined.

He expects the hand that smooths around his shaft, pumping him slowly, but he doesn’t expect the hand that dips a little lower and starts circling at his entrance.

“Igg—” Noctis whines, starting to squirm.

“You’ll thank me later,” Ignis whispers into the shell of his ear. “Prompto has to be ready for you, of course, but you have to be ready for us, don’t you?”

“_Hnn_…” Noctis arches a little, the sensations confusing and bubbling in his gut all hot and raw as Ignis pushes a finger inside him. “Fuck, Iggy…”

“The things I’m going to do to you…” Ignis whispers. “You’re lucky I didn’t have any time to prepare for this. Another night I’m going to fill you up with so much hot cum you’ll be leaking me down your thighs for _days_…”

Noctis moans, deep and guttural, and barely notices the second finger joining the first to scissor inside him. Ignis keeps stroking his cock, holding him hard and ready, and head back into Ignis shoulder Noctis can still hear Prompto whimpering with equal sincerity around Gladio’s fingers. Fuck, Prompto’s even slurring gibberish at this point while Gladio talks to him like he’s some hooker they picked up in Lestallum. It’s filthy. It’s also_ perfect_.

“He ready, Gladio?” Ignis ponders, fingers curling inside Noctis in a way that make it impossible to think.

“He’s ready for anything,” Gladio laughs, pulling his mouth off Prompto’s inner thigh. “Princess wanna fuck him?”

“Well? Noct?” Ignis squeezes his cock. “You want to pound into Prompto?”

“Oh god, yes…” Noctis squirms.

“Condom,” Ignis kisses his temple, easing his hands away to pet Noctis’ inner thighs wetly.

“Right,” Noctis wheezes, crawling out of Ignis’ lap and taking the wrapper Gladio tosses his way.

Everything is too much right now, Noctis can barely focus, but he manages to get the condom around his dick and settle back between Prompto’s thighs. Prompto’s eyes are glazed and he’s flushed. Gladio worked him to the point where he’s slick and easy under Noctis’ hands.

“Hey baby,” Noctis croons, leaning over him. “You ready?”

“Please…?” Prompto pants, hooking his legs around Noctis’ hips as his prince lines up.

Noctis takes a deep breath and, restraining himself, starts to sink in. His hands shift to hold Prompto’s hips tightly, pushing deeper, and Prompto strains under him.

“Breathe Prompto,” Ignis urges gently. “Deep breaths.”

Prompto manages a shuddering exhale as Noctis bottoms out inside him.

Noctis moans. Prompto feels so tight and hot around his cock. It’s_ amazing_.

Noctis and Prompto move with each other, working up a pace, and eventually Noctis finds his rhythm. Prompto squirms into every touch and thrust, moaning and hiccupping, all breathy and weak. Noctis kisses his chest, holding his hips, rolling his own…

Prompto’s hands drag through his hair.

“You feel so good, Prom,” Noctis pants. “I think I’m gonna die.”

“D-don’t stop,” Prompto gasps, channel clenching around him.

Noctis finds Prompto’s wrist and pulls his fingers free of the bedding to direct them around Prompto’s leaking cock. Prompto latches on, pumping his cock, moaning deeper. Oh, fuck, that makes Prompto impossibly tighter. Noctis grinds harder, chasing that molten hot rush, and—

“_Oh_—” Prompto starts to hiccup, spasming—

“_Fuck,_” Noctis grunts, slamming home and howling out his own orgasm.

He and Prompto cum together, totally breathless and wild. Every nerve ending fires, every muscle spasms, Noctis is sure he can feel his magic tingling somewhere deep in the small of his back…

“Oh…” Noctis starts to slump.

“Comere, hold on,” Gladio catches him, stopping him from collapsing into Prompto and sprawling him on his back. “Easy Princess.”

Noctis glances, watching Ignis push back Prompto’s hair and kiss the bridge of his nose. Prompto mewls, reaching up to paw gently at Ignis’ face. 

“Good?” Noctis rasps to Prompto, lacing their fingers on the bedding between them.

“So good,” Prompto moans.

“Don’t tap out yet,” Gladio chuckles. “We’re not done.”

“We’re not?” Prompto slurs.

“You take him, Gladio,” Ignis instructs matter-of-factly as he pets Prompto’s hair. “Noctis will have gotten him loose enough for that monstrosity you call a cock.”

“Leave you Princess?” Gladio supposes as he shifts.

“Hmm,” Ignis agrees as they switch sides.

“Whoa, woah—” Noctis starts to argue but then Ignis is on top of him, kissing him in that deep, wanton, way and Noctis can’t help but tangle his arms around Ignis’ shoulders.

Beside him Prompto mewls as Gladio untucks his cock and directs Prompto’s thighs up against his chest like he’s a ragdoll. Noctis wonders, mindlessly, if Ignis is going to do that to him? Ignis kisses his ear, his neck, rolls their hips together… everything’s so sensitive Noctis isn’t even sure he can get hard again but if anyone can coax it out of him it’s Ignis.

“Noct, up a little,” Ignis directs gently, twisting Noctis onto his stomach and then onto his knees. “That’s a boy, hold that for me…”

Noctis moans pre-emptively, nails flexing in the bedding while Ignis slips on a condom and slicks his cock. When the blunt head presses against Noctis’ hole he’s definitely grateful Ignis prepped him so thoroughly beforehand. Holding his hips sternly Ignis starts to ease in. Noctis struggles, just a little, nails coiling in the blankets but Ignis purrs and coaxes him gently to relax.

“Come on, baby,” Ignis pushes a little further, “just a little more, you’re doing so well. You want everything, don’t you? Just breathe, that’s it…”

Noctis buries his face, pushing back into Ignis’ cock, and eventually Ignis’ hips settle against the curve of his ass. Ignis hisses, fingers clenching on his hips, and swearing softly Noctis feels the soft ripple of Ignis stashing his glasses in the armiger.

“Iggy…” Noctis moans, rocking back. “Please?”

“Getting hard again, darling?” Ignis chuckles, leaning against his back and rolling his hips, just testing.

“God, yes…” Noctis revels, surprised at himself. “Fuck me?”

“With pleasure,” Ignis purrs.

Ignis sets a maddeningly steady pace. All the way out, all the way back in…

Noctis thinks he’s going to die.

Beside them Gladio is pounding into Prompto and Prompto is drooling and Noctis just moans deeper as Ignis bottoms out inside him _again_.

“Iggy, please…” Noctis tries to buck his hips against Ignis’ stern hands.

“Hush darling,” Ignis dismisses, “I want to really enjoy this. Be patient.”

“_Ignis_…” Noctis whines.

“I know, I know…” Ignis promises, but doesn’t speed up, fingers coiling in Noctis’ hair. “Little longer, baby…”

Ignis is big and Noctis cycles between feeling devastatingly empty and overwhelmingly _full_. He wants to move. He wants to scream. He feels so claimed, so fucked out, he can’t think. He was scratching every itch when he fucked Prompto but now he feels wonderfully trapped and aching and_ oh god_ just—

Ignis eases out and slams back into him.

Noctis wails.

Out of nowhere, Ignis’ fingers twist in his hair, and holding him down Ignis starts to fuck into him raw and fast and _hard_.

“Oh—Oh my god—_Yes,_ fuck—!” Noctis suddenly understands why Prompto was spewing barely comprehensible gibberish.

Ignis pounds into him,_ fucking him_. Noctis bucks back, moans, moans_ louder_—

Ignis’ other hand moves form his hip to his cock. Twenty minutes ago Noctis didn’t think he could cum again now he’s just aching, dying, needing… Ignis strokes at him, curt and practiced.

“Iggy—Ig—_Oh fuck_—Aaah!” Noctis splutters through another orgasm.

Ignis buries himself in him, grinding, holding them tight together so every spasm, every clench, sees Noctis squirming around Ignis’ hard cock. Noctis slumps, boneless, and, very gently, Ignis pulls his softening cock out of him. 

Noctis glances, peeking out from the blankets, and finds Prompto sprawled and utterly wrecked beside him.

“Prom…?” Noctis manages weakly.

“I’m dead, try again later dude, sorry…” Prompto murmurs.

“Okay…” Noctis pants.

“Good?” He hears Gladio asks above them, sounding distinctly raw.

“Amazing,” Ignis pants. “You?”

“Thought I was going to break the condom I fucked him so hard,” Gladio laughs. “Right blondie?” He slaps Prompto’s thigh.

Prompto just whines.

“Alright, okay…” Ignis catches his breath, exhaling thickly. “You stay here, I’m getting the baby wipes.”

“You’re a saint,” Gladio chuckles.

Gladio slumps on the other side of Prompto but, somehow, still manages to cuddle both of them with his big arms. Ignis drifts out and then back in, pants still open, glasses still off, baby wipes in hand. Ignis clean Prompto up first, then Noctis, and collapsing on the other side of Noctis wraps an arm around him.

“You don’t feel so hot anymore,” Ignis rues.

“You think the honesty thing is gone?” Prompto wonders dreamily.

“Ask me anything,” Noctis yawns.

“Tell us your most embarrassing secret?” Prompto fishes, smile weak but warm.

“Pft, fuck off,” Noctis grunts happily, mouth finally back under his control.

“Oh look out boys, he’s back,” Gladio chuckles.

“That was so worth it,” Noctis purrs, nuzzling back into Ignis’ jaw.

“Agreed,” Ignis smiles softly, petting his hip. 

“I’m going to sleep like a fucking log,” Gladio laughs.

“Hmm, thanks guys…” Prompto sighs dreamily. “That was amazing.”

“Anytime Prom,” Noctis promises.

“Gotta keep up the practice if we’re going to get that condo in Galdin, with the puppy and the baby,” Prompto grins cheekily.

Laughing Noctis covers the blush on his face with both his hands. Prompto kisses his knuckles.


End file.
